1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means for providing quick mounting and dismounting of a motor to a machine, and in particular to such a quick release mechanism as utilized in an ice dispensing machine.
2. Background
Ice dispensing machines are well known in the beverage dispensing art and typically include a bin for holding a volume of ice. The bin will generally include an auger/dispensing wheel for breaking up the ice and for moving it to and out of an ice dispensing door. An electric motor is used to drive a shaft that extends into the bin onto which shaft the auger/dispensing wheel is attached.
Heretofore, removal of the auger drive motor for repair or replacement has been difficult. A plurality of fastening means such as screws or bolts would need to be loosened or removed. This removal approach can be difficult as the fastening means may be in a hard to reach location or could be corroded. In either event, the result can be an increase in the cost of a service call to fix an auger motor. Such removal can be further complicated if the dispensing machine dispenses beverages in addition to ice. Such ice/drink machines by virtue of the additional hardware needed for cooling and dispensing of a plurality of beverages, offer even less room for a service technician to access the auger motor. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a means for permitting quick installing and removal of an auger motor from ice or ice/drink dispensing machines.